draconic_legendsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Believe In Myself
thumb|center|400px Believe In Myself by EDGE of LIFE Narrador: No último capítulo de Pokémon Midnight Wisteria, nossos anti-heróis, Courtney, Sabrina e Eltamin, derrotam a Equipe Flare na Estação de Força da Rota 13, fazendo a luz voltar para a Cidade de Lumiose. Saindo da Estação de Força, eles encontram um homem grande com um cérebro do tamanho de uma ervilha, pois fala nada com nada. Novamente na Cidade de Lumiose, o trio derrota o Líder de Ginásio, Clemont, e recebem a Insígnia da Voltagem. Com a quinta Insígnia em mãos, nossos anti-heróis podem continuar a sua jornada Pokémon! Region 6: Kalos Chapter 6: Believe In Myself 15:30 O trio segue para a Rota 14, onde derrotam a Arbok e a Pyroar de uma Pokémon Ranger com o Earth Power de Amargasaurus, o Goomy de um Pokémon Ranger, o Poliwhirl, o Loudred e o Fraxure de outro Pokémon Ranger com o Freeze-Dry de Amargasaurus, a Litwick e a Haunter de uma maníaca de feitiços com o Dark Pulse de Danki, subindo para o Nível de Perigo 5.4, a Floette e a Slurpuff de uma garota de contos com o Boomburst de Kiva, subindo a Amargasaurus para o Nível de Perigo 5.6 e ele para o 5.5. O trio entra numa casa assustadora para ouvirem uma história de terror. *insira a música tema da Vila de Lavender aqui* “Vamos começar, então...” Disse um homem solitário, que morava naquela casa. “Foi uma noite sombria e tempestuosa há muitos anos atrás. Perdido, eu cheguei nessa casa e fui para dentro. As luzes não ligavam, então eu com medo olhei pela casa. Eventualmente, eu fiz o meu caminho até a cozinha. Não havia sinal de alguém estar lá... Eu encontrei a geladeira, e quando a abri, uma luz fraca vazou. Eu finalmente conseguia compreender o que estava ao meu redor. E eu vi o contorno fraco de um homem encolhido no canto da sala. Eu tentei dizer a ele que eu estava perdido e estava esperando que ele me deixaria ficar até a manhã, mas quando me aproximei dele... O homem de repente gritou, “Fique para trás!” eu me desculpei e continuei a suplicar o meu caso. “Por favor, você não pode me ajudar?” “Eu não estou falando com você!” ele gritou. Eu olhei para o homem em surpresa. Quando eu fiz isso, o homem me perguntou... “Você não pode vê-los? Atrás de você!” “Uma horda de homens sem rosto!”” “Agora então... Desde que contei uma história maravilhosa que sempre assombrará vocês... Vocês seriam tão gentis para me dar uma gorjeta? Se não, vocês podem ver algo realmente assustador.” Pediu o homem. “Está bem. Aqui está mil PokéDólares.” Disse Eltamin, pagando o homem. “Obrigado.” Agradeceu o homem. O trio saiu da casa assustadora e foram em direção ao norte da Rota 14, chegando na Cidade de Laverre, onde vão curar os seus Pokémon no PokéCenter. O trio voa para um Mirage Spot, para treinar a Party de Eltamin até o Nível de Perigo 10.0. 13:00 Voltando para a Cidade de Laverre, o trio almoça e Eltamin aproveitar para depositar temporariamente a Megumin, o Danki, o Huanglong e a Amargasaurus na Box, para pegar a Saphira, o Ziz, o Zi-O, o Evolto e o Shinji, para poder desafiar o Ginásio de Laverre, que é do Tipo Fada, com uma equipe só de Pokémon do Tipo Dragão, para provar que os dragões são superiores às fadas. O Ginásio era uma casa em uma árvore grande e antiga, enquanto que o interior parecia uma casa de bonecas, e o puzzle do Ginásio, lembrava o puzzle do Ginásio de Saffron. Eltamin utiliza o tele transportador da direita, para ser levado em uma sala, onde derrota a Dedenne e a Azumarill de uma garota de furisode com o Leaf Blade de Evolto, para usar o tele transportador da esquerda e ser levado para outra sala, onde derrota a Aromatisse da segunda garota de furisode com o Dragon Ascent de Ziz, para usar o tele transportador inferior da esquerda e ser levado para outra sala, onde derrota a Klefki, a Kirlia e a Granbull da terceira garota de furisode com o Blue Flare de Shinji, para usar o tele transportador da direita e ser levado para outra sala, onde derrota a Slurpuff da quarta garota de furisode com o Flash Cannon de Zi-O, para poder pegar o tele transportador da esquerda e ser levado para a sala da Líder de Ginásio. “Oh, se não é um jovem Treinador... Então você fluiu por todo o caminho pelo meu Ginásio. Desmoronando até mim em um vento afortunado. Então eu suponho que você mereceu o direito para uma batalha, como um prêmio por seus esforços. Eu sou Valerie, quem conduz esse Ginásio do Tipo Fada. Eu espero que a sua visita se proverá divertida para vocês. Os elusivos Tipo Fada podem parecer frágeis como uma brisa e delicados como uma flor, mas eles são fortes.” Disse Valerie. “Shinji, apareça!” Gritou Eltamin, liberando o seu dragão rubro e montando em cima dele. “Mirror World, para levar Valerie e eu para o Mundo dos Espelhos onde teremos a nossa batalha!” Shinji começou a voar e agarrou Valerie pelos braços com as suas garras inferiores e entrou no Mundo dos Espelhos, através de um espelho que tinha na sala de Valerie. “Que lugar é esse?” Perguntou Valerie. “Esse é o Mundo dos Espelhos, onde tudo é invertido!” Disse Eltamin. “Está bem, eu estava querendo uma batalha diferente. Vai Mawile, Crunch!” Gritou Valerie. “Eu vou deixar a minha paixão queimar e... Destruir as fadas! Vai Saphira, Draco Meteor!” Gritou Eltamin. O corpo de Saphira brilha em uma cor laranja e dispara uma esfera laranja de luz no céu que explode, liberando múltiplas esferas menores na Mawile, a derrotando. “Volte Mawile. Vai Mr. Mime, Dazzling Gleam!” Gritou Valerie. “Volte Saphira. Ainda não, isso não é o suficiente! Vai Shinji, Dragon Pulse!” Gritou Eltamin. Shinji disparou um gigante raio multicolorido de energia no formato de um dragão da sua boca na Mr. Mime, a derrotando. “Volte Mr. Mime. Vai Sylveon, Dazzling Gleam!” Gritou Valerie. “Volte Shinji. Esse é o nosso último festival! Vai Kiva, Draco Meteor!” Gritou Eltamin. O corpo de Kiva brilha em uma cor laranja e dispara uma esfera laranja de luz no céu que explode, liberando múltiplas esferas menores no Sylveon, o derrotando. De volta no mundo normal... “Sim... Essa foi uma ótima batalha. Eu devo recompensá-lo por essa grande vitória. Essa é a Insígnia da Fada e esse é o TM 99: Dazzling Gleam. São seus agora.” Disse Valerie. “Consegui a Insígnia da Fada!” Gritou Eltamin. “Dragonair!” Gritou Saphira. “Rayquaza!” Gritou Ziz. “Dialga!” Gritou Zi-O. “Serperior!” Gritou Evolto. “Ae! Caraí!” Gritou Shinji. “Noivern!” Gritou Kiva. Saindo do Ginásio, o trio foi depositar os Pokémon do Tipo Dragão das outras regiões na Box e pegar a Party de Kalos de Eltamin novamente. Eles entraram na Fábrica de Poké Ball ao norte de Laverre, onde a Equipe Flare estava causando confusão. Então, Eltamin derrota o Toxicroak de um Grunt, a Scraggy e a Mightyena de uma Grunt com o Air Slash de Kiva, o Mightyena e o Golbat de outro Grunt com o Ice Beam de Amargasaurus, a Swalot de outra Grunt com o Earth Power de Amargasaurus, permitindo que cheguem a uma cabine, onde está o presidente e membros da Equipe Flare. “Venha agora. Trabalhe para a Equipe Flare! Se você apenas nos ajudasse, no não teríamos que carregar todas essa Poké Balls sozinhos.” Disse uma Admin da Equipe Flare. “Ou, com uma contribuição de apenas cinco milhões de PokéDólares, você poderia se tornar um membro da Equipe Flare. É um acéfalo.” Disse uma cientista de cabelo roxo. “O que no mundo vocês da Equipe Flare estão pensando?! Eu nunca perdoaria qualquer grupo que tentar tomar todas as Poké Balls para si!” Disse o presidente. “Esqueça. Pare de perder o seu tempo com essa pessoa.” Disse uma cientista de cabelo verde. “Eu concordo. Não há ninguém que nós podemos usar aqui. Vamos soprar esse lugar a pedacinhos.” Falou uma Admin. “Bem, o que nós temos aqui? Um intruso?” “Por favor me ajudem!” Gritou o presidente, pedindo ajuda. “Ficando um pouco desesperado, não é, senhor presidente? Be, eu acho que terei apenas que extinguir seu pequeno vislumbre de esperança. Vai Scraggy, High Jump Kick!” Gritou a Admin. “Vai Megumin, Dazzling Gleam!” Gritou Eltamin. Megumin cria uma esfera com as cores do arco-íris ao redor do seu corpo e bate na Scraggy, a derrotando. “Volte Scraggy. Vai Houndoom, Fire Fang!” Gritou a Admin. “Megumin, Dazzling Gleam!” Gritou Eltamin. Megumin cria uma esfera com as cores do arco-íris ao redor do seu corpo e bate na Houndoom, a derrotando. “Qual é! Você não tinha que ir com tudo por um presidente de dar pena como ele!” Falou a Admin. “Tão vergonhoso! Isso é apenas embaraçoso para um admin! Ainda sem problemas. Nós estamos aqui! Este par de cientistas limpará depois de você.” Disse a cientista do cabelo roxo, Celosia. “Vamos acabar com ele no dois contra um. Nós devemos melhorar as nossas chances.” Disse a cientista do cabelo verde, Bryony. “Vai Manectric, Spark!” Gritou Celosia, “Vai Liepard, Assurance!” Gritou Bryony. “Vai Amargasaurus, Earth Power na Manectric! Megumin, Dazzling Gleam na Liepard!” Gritou Eltamin. O corpo de Amargasaurus começa a brilhar dourado, e o chão todo começa a chacoalhar, com fendas douradas brilhantes se espalhando até a Manectric, fazendo o chão se levantar, atingindo-a e derrotando-a. Megumin cria uma esfera com as cores do arco-íris ao redor do seu corpo e bate na Liepard, a derrotando. “Que vergonha! Nós fomos derrotadas!” Falou Celosia. “Já chega! Nós já roubamos as Poké Balls, Great Balls, e Ultra Balls. Vamos embora.” Gritou a Admin. “Você nos salvou! Muito obrigado! Você é um Treinador Pokémon estonteante por serem tão jovens. Muito bem, então. Eu quero demonstrar a minha apreciação. Eu vou te dar uma Master Ball e uma Cherish Ball.” Disse o presidente, entregando os dois itens. 15:00 Saindo da Fábrica, Eltamin, Sabrina e Courtney foram no PokéCenter curar a Party de Eltamin, para partirem para a Rota15, por qual atravessam para chegarem na Vila de Dendemille. thumb|center|400px